lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Axis Alliance
Overview The Axis Alliance, the Axis Powers, or simply the Axis, is a disputed small faction/alliance. It is best known for its retention of Shadow Epoch style elitism and its past conflict with the LBP Union. History Shadow Epoch The Axis originally is believed to have been formed during the Shadow Epoch as a short lived alliance. Few details are known about its conception and history during this time period. First Reformation The Axis Alliance was reformed by Lord President PolarisPhaedra in early 2014 with several clans at its back. Polaris was eager for more clans to join his cause, and contacted M88youngling to discuss talks about the Axis' relationship with the LittleBigPlanet Union. Polaris began the talks by suggesting that the Union become a member state of the Axis. M88youngling was threatened by this, interpreting Polaris' suggestion as if Polaris saw the LBP Union as simply another clan. Not wanting to put the Union under Polaris' control, M88youngling refused the offer and denied alliance-style relations with the Axis. The Axis fell dormant for a few months, developing later during the end leg of the RU/LBPU War. M88youngling's Journals The Axis / LBPU Conflict After the defeat of the Remnants Union in the RU/LBPU War in the late spring of 2014, RU President XFinal_IsaacX sought Polaris' aid. Being friends with Isaac, Polaris heard Isaac's side of the story and became wary of the LBP Union. If the LBP Union had defeated the Remnants Union, this made them a threat to the Axis. Equally alarming was word of a possible Red Skull Republic infiltration designed to destroy the Axis. Polaris was not aware however that the entire story was a ruse created by the then RSR leader HomocidalChicken to scare Polaris as a joke. Fearing the RSR more than the LBPU, Polaris sought out the LBPU for aid, threatening war if they did not help him stop the RSR's plans. President M88youngling refused, unaware of the situation at the time. This prompted Polaris to begin finding partners to rally against the Union, contacting the United Clans Federation to declare war. This was a short lived and redacted declaration, but the Axis again challenged the Union soon after. However, the Axis could not keep up the momentum of its challenge and soon fell into inactivity. Lord President PolarisPhaedra resigned from his position, leaving Dark_J_Romero in charge. Weeks later, Romero resigned and the Axis was plunged into an electoral limbo. Clans began to bicker and fight over the right for the seat of Lord President, and the alliance crumbled. Operation Lunar Storm The Axis made a return represented by PolarisPhaedra during the Judgement conflict in the fall of 2014. Polaris agreed to participate in the coalition against the rising Judgement organization, however he participated in very few strategic meetings with the other members of the coalition. It is believed that the Axis was not actually under his control at this time due to their lack of activity. Polaris briefly made a plea during the planning of Operation Arrowhead to not target Jukewannabe's "Battle Planet Syria" level for grief reporting. While not targeted, the level was still believed to have been deleted by moderators after the operation to get Juke's Reichstag level deleted. 2017 Reformation and Dispute In the summer of 2017, the Axis was reformed by LBP_Savior-_-, also known as Louis218v. Louis quickly began to garner community attention by spam posting recruitment levels for the Axis repeatedly, causing the newest levels pages to be flooded with Axis propaganda aimed at 'saving LBP.' This attracted a very negative response from the community at large.My thought of LBP_Savior and Axis Alliance Level Tweet from @DanThePaperNerd The negative attention Louis received allowed him to gain a few members for his cause such as TheManWhoLaughzZ. However, Louis interpreted TheManWhoLaughzZ aid as an attempt to control the faction and quickly moved to announce his opposition to him. This also attracted the attention of another party interested in control of the Axis. This party, believed to be headed by the Voltorian Empire, a former Axis state, seeks to take control of the Axis. The current state of the Axis' control currently is disputed between the two groups, one side composed of Louis, and the other side with Tomboy2011, FirebirdPayton, and TheManWhoLaughzZ. Demographics Population Shadow Epoch The population and member states of the Axis Alliance during the Shadow Epoch is not known. 2014 Reformation The Axis during this time was moderately sized. Various clans were part of the pact, but few participated. The following is a list of clans that were members of the Axis Alliance following the 2014 reformation including their representatives,Axis Alliance Info Chip v4.0 * Fourth Reich - Toysim * Di-Axis - ??? * Voltorian Empire - FirebirdPayton * Silentium Contra - Wanida12 * National Kürist Party - Huntsman007 ** The Blackguard (puppet, AlderGottersint) * Treynota Wolfpack - Voldeguy1 * Dark Sky Empire - Dark_J_Romero * Turan Empire - ccc_Atillah_ccc * Legendary Empire - Swordsman_9 * Fallen Republic - Octar1 * SU - Tomboy2011 Most of these clans at the time were attempted reformations of past clans, such as the Fallen Republic and Turan Empire. These Axis states had very few members and contributed very little. Others, such as the National Kürist Party were small startup states that were used to allow leaders to take part in the Fascist Party. The larger, more original clans of the Axis were still relatively small and had very small contributions to the cause. As such, the Axis during this time was very unstable and unable to support its ambitious attempts to oppose the Union. 2017 Reformation The Axis in the present day is currently disputed between two factions of unknown size. Language The Axis predominately has spoken English in all of its iterations. Government The government of the Axis is historically fascist. Its 2014 reformation had very specific rules and systems laid out by a core government group known as the Fascist Party. The Fascist Party The Party controlled the entire Axis, being able to enforce its rules, mobilize it for war and to engage in diplomacy with other groups. The Fascist Party is set up in a hierarchical system of roles. Each role has a specific responsibility and level of power in the Party and the Axis. Lord President "The President of the Fascist Party is a figure of leadership in the alliance. He is also head of the Fascist Council. He can veto any laws passed by the council that he doesn't deem fit". The first Lord President of the reformed Axis alliance was PolarisPhaedra, followed by Dark_J_Romero. After this, an election took place that failed to replace the Lord President position officially. Lord Vice President "The Vice President is a fill in for the President during times of absensesic or leave. The Vice President is a loyal individual". The Lord Vice President during this time was Nick_C11, representative of the Silentium Contra at the time. Head of Secret Service "Head of Secret Service leads the alliance police force. He can convict members of treason without council consent, he is also the president's head bodyguard". Head of Diplomacy "Head of Diplomacy handles foreign affairs. He accepts new clans into the alliance aswellsic as forms relationships with allies and enemies". Head of Punishment "Head of Punishment deals with alliance troublemakers and spyssic. He has the ability to kick members without council consent. Head of Technology "Head of Technology produces alliance tech and logiic, but he must have council consent on what to make". Head of Propaganda "Head of Propaganda creates artwork and stickers for the Alliance. He must have council consent on what to make". Head of Military and Defense "Head of Military and Defense leads the alliance's armies into battle. He cannot do any military actions without council consent. Only if the President implements martial law, then and only then can he do it without council consent" Foreign Relations and Military The 2014 instance of the Axis is known to have compelled its member states to assist in wartime. All versions of the Axis are centered on fascism, a notably militaristic political system. Culture and Style The Axis is very darkly themed, much like the elitist standard set in the Shadow Epoch. The Axis has historically upheld elitism and grant more power and respect to those who can create more skillfully in the style than others. It models after fascist powers in both World Wars such as Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy and others. Infrastructure It is not known how the Axis communicated amongst its members. References Category:Alliances